


Emeralds and Birthdays Forgotten

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Could the President have forgotten his wife's birthday?





	Emeralds and Birthdays Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Emeralds and Birthdays Forgotten   
Authors: Amanda and Joyous   
Category: Jed & Abbey   
Archive: Sure, just keep our names attached and let us know where   
Disclaimer: Were just two High School Juniors from Michigan that wanted to have some fun. All props to the writing genius Aaron Sorkin. You might recognize a few lines from "The American President" so those I guess are property of Sorkin too.   
Feedback is welcomed we look forward to discovering what you thought. Please Let us know

First Lady Abigail Bartlet opened her eyes on a sunny Saturday morning. This was not any normal day it was special. This day, was her birthday. She had waited on end for it to come, because she knew Jed had a big surprise for her. Maybe that was why he had already left for the day.

She got up and decided that since Jed wasn't there she'd search for her present. She knew it would be a good one, his were always good, and this was a milestone birthday after all.

She dug through his drawers and came up with nothing. Not even a card. "It must be really good if he is hiding it so well." After searching for over half and hour she decided to give him a call at the office. "Hello?" Mrs. Landingham answered.   
"Hi Mrs. Landingham. Is my husband available?"   
"Sure. I will put you right through.."

"Abbey! I so needed a pick me up." Jed answered   
"Really, what's going on?"   
"Paper Work."   
(Laughing) "When do you get off?"   
"After I get back from the thing."   
"What thing?"   
"Some lunch meeting, that I'm talking at."   
"Oh, so do you know what time it is?"   
"It starts in half and Hour and goes till about 6pm. Charlie just told me it's time to leave, I love you Abbey."   
"I love you too, I'll see you when you get back."

Abbey sat down and thought about it. "This must be some trick...he is trying to get me to believe he actually forgot my birthday. Well, that's just not possible. He never has before...besides, he must have people that remind him of these things...," Abbey said out loud, although it got her nowhere.

"Charlie when is this god forsaken event going to be over with?"   
"Sir, this is a very important meeting and we still have about 3 hours."   
"Ergg"   
"Sir, what was that?"   
"Nothing, it's just I'd like to get back, so I can talk to Abbey. She seemed sort of distant when I talked to her before we left."   
"Okay. Sir, its time for your speech."   
"Thanks Charlie"

Finally the meeting was done. Jed could breathe. "Charlie, can I put off the rest of the day? I need to go take care of some things." Charlie opens a little blue book. "Yes sir... I will reschedule everything else." Jed grabs his jacket and swings it around. "Thanks."

Meanwhile back at the White House Zoey arrives to take her Mom out to lunch for her birthday.   
"Zoey, you made it." Cries Abbey.   
"Of course I made it, it's your birthday. And I have the perfect place for us to go."   
"Where's that?"   
"Gatsby's."   
"Ooh, isn't that the 1870's place, where everything is from that period, even the food."   
"Yeah, and there's a guy who acts like it's really the 1870's, and will tell you everything about that time, but if you ask him about anything after like 1875 he makes you think he doesn't know what your talking about." Zoey replies enthusiastically.

Zoey and Abbey leave for the restaurant just as Jed walks in the door. He doesn't even get a chance to say goodbye. When they get to the restaurant Abbey sits at a table next to Zoey. "I'm so glad we came." Abbey says to Zoey as she takes a drink of her water. "Me too. So, what did dad get you...or cant you tell me?" Zoey asks trying not to laugh. "Actually, he hasn't given me anything yet. I think it is a big surprise.... Maybe I will get it when we get home."

"That's weird, Doesn't Dad usually give you your present like first thing in the morning?"   
"Come to think of it, yes he does. Maybe he's planning a surprise party for me."   
"I don't know, he never mentioned one to me, but ya know. It might be a private party." Zoey says as her eyebrows rise.   
"Zoey!" Abbey exclaims   
"What?" she asks innocently   
"Young Lady, I don't even want to know why you would think such a thing."   
"Well, I don't know what Dad has in mind, but here's your present from me." Zoey says as she hands Abbey and elaborately wrapped package.   
"Thank you sweetie, but you didn't have to do that" Abbey replies as she starts to open it.

Abbey opens the present. "Oh Zoey..." It was a picture of Zoey and Abbey when Zoey was 5. "Wasn't this on Halloween? How did you ever find this?"   
"I have my ways mom." Abbey hugs Zoey. "Thank you." Zoey looks at her mom. "I guess we better get going. You may have a party to go to."

When the two of them arrived back at the White House they head to the Oval looking for Jed and Charlie. Only Charlie is there finishing up some last minute things, before he and Zoey go out for the night.   
"Hi, Charlie, where's my husband."   
"He's in the residence Mrs. Bartlet."   
"Thanks I'll head up there and leave you two alone then."   
"Happy Birthday Mrs. Bartlet."   
"Why thank you Charlie, and you two have fun tonight."   
"Thanks Mom we will." Says Zoey as Abbey walks away.   
When Abbey got to the residence she went looking for Jed, and found him reading on the couch in their room.   
"Hello Jed" She says while bending down to give him a kiss.   
"Abbey, your back! What do you say we have a nice quiet evening alone tonight."   
"That sounds wonderful, so how was the luncheon meeting?"   
"It was okay, but I would have much rather been with you. Tell me about your day."   
"It was wonderful, Zoey took me to a late lunch at Gatsby's."   
"That 1870's place?"   
"Yes, and then she gave me the most wonderful present, a picture of the two of us at Halloween when she was 5. Do you remember how precious she looked in her costume that year?"   
"Yes I do remember. So why did Zoey take you out to eat and give you a present?"   
"Today's my Birthday!"   
Jed looks at her is disbelief "But your Birthday isn't till...."   
"Take a look at the calendar Jed, TODAY is my birthday." She says while raising her voice   
"Oh Abbey, I'm so sorry I forgot when it was till just now."   
"JOSIAH BARTLET, HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY" Abbey Yelled as she ran out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

Jed opened the door and followed Abbey. "Baby, I'm so sorry. How can I make this up to you?" Abbey snapped back..."You cant!" Abbey begins to walk away. "Abbey!" Jed yells after. He grabs her by the arm. "Don't do this. It's not fair." Abbey wont look at him, she has tears in her eyes. "You forgot my birthday. I don't understand this."

Jed searched for Abbey but couldn't find her so he decided to head down to the office, so that he could think. He had to find a way to make it up to her he just had to. How could he have forgotten her birthday, in all the years they'd been together he'd never forgotten it, and this one was a milestone birthday at that.   
In the office next door Leo is hard at work when he hears Jed enter the Oval. Leo knocks as he walks into the Oval.

"Mr. President what are you doing down here, you should be upstairs with Abbey, its her birthday."   
"Leo you couldn't have you know told me what today was earlier, prior to my making and ass of my self."   
"Sir what do mean?"   
"I forgot her birthday, now she's pissed and I can't find her."   
"Jed how could you forget her birthday and this one at that, after all its' birthday number..."   
"I know Leo, you don't' think that the second she mentioned what to day was I didn't remember."   
"I can't believe you forgot it, you've never forgotten something like this."   
"Leo, I know believe me I know. How am I ever going to make it up to her?"

Leo looks at Jed. "Why don't you take a vacation? You haven't been up to Camp David in a long time." Jed looks at Leo. "That's a great idea! Wait...can I get off?" Leo sits at his desk. "I'm sure it will be fine. Really...leave tomorrow morning." Jed walks to the door. "Thanks Leo." Jed goes back to the residence, and calls for Abbey. She walks through the doors of the bedroom. "What?" Jed looks at her. "Go pack your bags."

"Why Should I, you forgot my birthday, what makes you think you can tell me what to do."   
"Abbey, Please do this, I promise I will make it up to you, but you need to pack your bags for that to happen."   
"Fine, I don't see why I should trust you. Where are we going."   
"I can't tell you it's a surprise."   
"First you forget what to today it is, then you tell me to pack my bags, and now you won't even tell me where we're going. Can you at least tell me how long we'll be gone so I at least know how much to pack?"   
"A week, we'll be gone a week." He says as he holds her and gives her a slight kiss on the forehead.

"A whole week? How did you manage that?" Abbey says to Jed as she walks into the closet.   
"I have my ways Abigail." Jed follows her into the closet and grabs the suitcases.   
Abbey looks at Jed, "So, what do I need to pack?"   
"Well, something...oh, I don't know...sexy?" Jed grins at Abbey.   
"Why don't you tell me where we're going?"   
"I cant...its top secret."

The next morning, Jed awoke to find Abbey sleeping peacefully next to him; he almost didn't have the heart to wake her for it was only 7:30. So he let her sleep while he made some last minute arrangements by phone for when they arrived at Camp David. "Good Morning, how do I get an outside line?" He hears a click and looks at the receiver and says to no one I particular "That was easy." He looked up to see his lovely wife stir, he picked up the phone and headed to the bathroom and shut the door for the entire plan would be ruined if she awoke. "Yeah Hello, is this Carman's House of Flower's?" "Good I'd like to order a whole lot of roses." "Well I need to fill an entire room." "It's a large room so probably twelve dozen should work." "I know it's 144, but I really messed up." "I forgot my wife's birthday." "I figured you understand." "Let's make half of them white and the other half Red." "Well I'm not sure where my credit cards are so you should probably bill me directly." "Send it to the White House care of Leo McGarry, he'll now what to do with the bill." "Send the Flowers to Camp David, the service will know where to put them. I'll need those today by the way." "I know it's short notice for so many, but her birthday was yesterday." "Well I don't know if you recognize the voice but this is the President." "Of the United States." "Hello, Hello, are you there, oh well."   
As Jed hangs up the phone he turns to the mirror. "I hope the flowers get there on time, that thump I heard couldn't have been good." When he returned to the room Abbey was just rising, "Morning Beautiful!"   
"You forgot my birthday you don't have the right to call me that."   
"Well, let's get going then, so I reclaim that right."

Abbey gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When she gets out she notices her husband isn't there, so she quickly gets ready. When she is done Jed walks through the door. "Good. Your ready."   
"Yeah, but I want to know where we're going."   
"I told you, its top secret."   
Abbey sighs. "Well, then I'm afraid I can't go."   
"Oh yes, your going if I have to drag you myself."   
"Fine.... Are our bags ready?"   
"Yeah. We're all set."

Leo met them at the door to wish them farewell. When they got outside, Marine One was ready and waiting. Before he got on Jed turned to Leo and held out his hand.   
"Sir with all due respect do really want to blindfold her?" Leo quietly asked Jed, while nodding his head towards Abbey whom is sitting in a seat looking very agitated.   
"I don't want her to know till we get there. But come to think of it she's pretty pissed at me, maybe you should do it."   
"No way, this is your battle my friend."   
"Chicken." Jed throws at him, as he takes the blindfold and begins climb aboard.   
Jed turns to Abbey and holds out the blindfold   
"Josiah, what is that!"   
"It's a blindfold."   
"I can see that, but why."   
"Well, our destination is top secret, I don't want you to know where it is until we get there."   
"I'm not putting the blindfold on."   
"Please, it'll ruin the surprise if you don't."   
"You really are treading on thin ice buster."   
"I'll take my chances."   
"Fine."   
"Were, ready let's go" Jed says to the pilot while Abbey puts on the blindfold   
"Are you happy now Jed?" questions Abbey   
"Yes" Then mutters to him self "This had better work."   
"What was that Josiah, I can't see you." Abbey asks coldly   
"Nothing Abigail, just enjoy the flight."

On board the chopper Jed takes Abbey's hand. "Are you enjoying the view? Oh, forget it, you cant see anyway...silly me." Jed laughs. "You are really pushing it Jed...this better be good!" Abbey states as she slumps a little in her seat. "Don't worry. This will be well worth it." The chopper finally landed. Jed jumped out and grabbed Abbey's hand to help her out. "Can I take this off yet?" Abbey asked with curiosity growing. "Not quite yet. Its just a little more." The secret service takes their bags in the house. "That will be all." Jed tells them. They will have a weeks vacation, since Camp David has it's own security. Jed takes Abbey by the hand and leads her inside. It was perfect. The candles were lit, the wine was poured, and the 144 roses were in place. "Okay Abbey. You can take it off now."   
"What do you think?" he eagerly asks   
"Josiah, you forget my birthday, then you drag me with you against my wishes, and make me wear a blindfold at that, now you think that just because, you bring me to Camp David and give me a few dozen roses, that will make everything all right?"   
"Twelve dozen" he says sheepishly   
"What?"   
"There are six dozen white roses, and six dozen red roses, which makes twelve dozen, and twelve times twelve is 144."   
"YOU THINK 144 ROSES WILL FIX EVERYTHING?" She screams at him as she runs away with tears streaming down her cheeks   
"ABBEY, WAIT!" Jed chases after her, but with all the roses around him, he wasn't able to see which way she went. He searched high and low across the grounds, and didn't find her anywhere when he decide to check their room. He knocked, but when no response came, he tempted fate and opened the door.   
"I wondered how long it would take you to find me."   
"Camp David is a pretty big place and I'm a man of questionable health."   
"You didn't think to check here first?"   
"I didn't see which way you went, there were to many roses."   
"Those are lovely roses. Red and white, my favorites."   
"So you like the roses?"   
"Of course"   
"I'm happy to hear that. So are you mad at me still?"   
"Well, you did take a while to get here."   
"You're a hard person to find."   
"Is that a compliment."   
"Maybe. I see you're wearing your special garment."   
"Yes I am, I thought it might come in handy this week."   
"Yes it will, but you don't have to wear it."   
"I don't?"   
"No you don't, not to take my temperature at least."   
"Oh really, then why don't we take it."

Abbey woke up and it was still dark outside. She felt on the other side of her for her husband, but there was emptiness. She slipped out from under the covers and put on a pair of jeans and a white sweater. She slowly opened the door and could smell wood burning. She walked to the living room. As she spotted her husband she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey you." Jed turned around and held her. "Hey beautiful. I wanted to let you sleep, so I went to build us a fire." Abbey sits on the rug. Jed handed her a glass of wine and curled up next to her. "It looks great." Abbey tells him as she looks into his eyes. Jed takes her hand. "This is great isn't it?" Abbey leans on him putting her head on his chest. "Yeah. It really is."   
Later that night Jed led her outside to a small corner of the grounds that was tucked away from the rest of the camp complete with a small stream that ran past. Where he had a checkered picnic blanket laid out with lit candles all around them. In the center of the blanket was a whicker basket holding all of Abbey's favorite foods. "Oh Jed it's wonderful, just like my first birthday after we were married." Exclaimed Abbey.   
Jed held her in a tight embrace "I wanted to recreate that night for you, I even made sure to get the same blanket and basket."   
"Oh, How sweet, I love it."   
"There's more, back then I wasn't able to buy you the present I wanted to."   
He pulls a delicately wrapped package, with wide lace ribbon from the bottom of the basket. "I had this made special for you a few months back and was waiting for your birthday to give you it. I've wanted to get you something like this ever sense that very birthday, and thought this year would be the appropriate year to do so."   
"You've already given me everything I could ever want."   
"Will you open it, please?"   
Abbey first takes the card to read. In side the delicate, white card is a handwritten message from Jed. "To the love of my life, Never again the thirtieth day in the month of May shall I forget." As she sets the card aside she lifts her head to see Jed's eyes speak volumes of how truly sorry he really is, and that it will never happen again. She very carefully so as to not tear the beautiful paper unwraps her gift, to reveal a black velvet Tiffany's box. Abbey begins to cry as she opens the lid to find that inside is the most wonderful necklace she has ever seen. The Birthstone necklace had an emerald shaped like heart, with a tiny diamond imbedded in the top left of the stone. Around the deep green heart is a silver heart shaped frame that serves as the setting for the magnificent stone, which appears to be floating in the center of the frame. The charm is on a delicate silver box chain.   
"Jed, I don't know what to say, it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."   
"Do you like it?"   
"I love it."   
"I had it made just for you, it's the only one like it. May I put it on for you?"   
"Of course."   
"I'm glad you like it, I wanted it to reflect who you are, what you mean to me, how beautiful you are, and to be every bit as wonderful as you are." He told her as he clasped it around her neck. It was a perfect fit, with the heart lying perfectly at the nape of her neck. "It's even democratic, with the diamond on the left." Jed felt he needed to point out.   
"Well we couldn't very well have it be republican now could we." Abbey replied laughing.   
"Do you forgive me?"   
"Yes, you've made this the most wonderful Birthday I'll ever have."

The End

  


End file.
